We are a family
by duckiegirl123
Summary: Tess had always wanted to foster but when 15 year old Susie comes into the ED she feels compelled to help her. Fletch never thought his wife would reach boiling point, when she chucks him and his kids on the street so she can run away with her boss. Tess takes in Fletch and the reconcile they're love but will they become a family? and will Susie ever find anyone she can trust?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I've been a die hard Casualty fan since the age of 8 I'd rather not give away my age but its was the Adam/Jessica/Kirsty era not really a fan of them because I was too young to understand and I totally ship Tess and Fletch my best friend of 10 years caught me throwing cheese at the TV when watching 'what you believe' for the tenth time (which caused her to drag me to a water park where I caused a slide traffic jam), I don't mind Tam and they might feature in the story a bit because they're cute (I even did a victory dance when they kissed). The story starts during tonights episode 'waiting for a star to fall'**

"don't take it personally, she's just been under alot of stress lately" said Zoe

Zoe and Tess were good friends and Fletch knew thta Zoe knew the real reason Tess had wanted to break off their secret relationship

"what kind of stress?" asked Fletch concerned

He saw Zoe trying to think of a reason, she'd obviously given way too much away, he was about to ask more but Jeff and Dixie came bustling into reception and Zoe ushered him to take the patient.

Tess was already there so he decided to help her

"this is Susie Walker, fifteen fell and hurt her wrist, she refused all drugs at the scene" said Dixie

The girl seemed pretty distressed Jeff came in with a labrador on a lead

"big mac could you tie this dog up outside please mate" said Jeff handing Big Mac the lead

Tess and Fletch lead Susie through to cubicals

"ok Susie do you have any allergies?" asked Tess kindly

"only to sesame seeds" said Susie nervously

"alright we're going to give you something for the pain" said Tess drawing up a needle

"no please no needles please" cried Susie

"are you afraid of them Susie" asked Tess

"sorry its an irrational fear I've never liked them" said Susie

"well I'll tell you what you look at my mate Fletch the whole time he'll distract you" Tess said kindly gesturing for him to comfort the girl

"Hi Susie I'm Fletch, judging by that accent I'd say your from up north" said Fletch grinning


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Sorry for the slow update I've been really busy trying to get my school that my class is mature and responsible enough to go to London to see Warhorse not easy when last time they let us out we ruined a schools festival!.I have had to tweak the later chapters a bit because of the recent NEWS. If the spelling a bit off its because I'm typing with one arm and my cat is dancing all over the keyboard.**

"thats right and judging by yours your from the east end my Nan was from there" said Susie

"your right now how did you fall?" said Fletch

"I tripped over nothing as usual I'm really clumsy" chuckled Susie, she winced as the needle went in

"there you go all over I'll go get her notes" said Tess

"right Susie darlin' where's your parents?" asked Fletch

"I'm in care" said Susie sadly

Tess beckoned him over as Susie reached for a jug of water to pour herself a drink

"says here Susie has dyspraxia but has never got any help for her condition" said Tess sadly

"she's in care too do you think we could find emergency foster care?" asked Fletch

"well Susie has been to A and E for a fall like this four times in the last six months and twice for bumping into things" said Tess hopefully as she watched Susie try and fail to pour a drink... maybe... just maybe she could help this girl it would help to get her mind off of Fletch and the terrible thing she had done. Tess picked up the phone

"hello social services I'd like to foster a Susie Walker... yes I'm CRB checked... and I'm aware of her condition ok I'll get her social worker over here " said Tess into the reciver

This was going to be harder than she thought...


End file.
